


Revolution/Reclamation

by mage_girl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Albus should have love someone said, Albus should have love with Grindewald someone said, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Gen, HUGE canon divergence in both universes so please remember that, M/M, Reference to the Holocaust, References to Genocide, References to Hitler, See how well that's working for the wizarding world, This is a mighty mighty fic that will sprawl many chapters, Tom Riddle is a bad ass, Writing Yoda's syntax requires whiskey, references to nazi germany
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:52:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1225288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mage_girl/pseuds/mage_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A long time ago in a galaxy far far away...wait....wrong beginning...</p><p>A Star Wars/Harry Potter crossover AU in which things diverge from canon and amazing shit happens. </p><p>Albus & Grindewald are building 'the greater good' for wizarding kind.</p><p>Aberforth, Ariana, & their allies are going to do what they can to stop them. </p><p>It's a new school year at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. </p><p>Luke & Leia Skywalker are first years and they meet Han Solo, Chewbacca, Lando Calrissian, Wedge Antilles, and the Mauraders, too. </p><p>There are plans afoot, something to do with 'The Chosen One' and while that's important, so is being Sorted, getting to know the Castle, hanging out with Hagrid, and dealing with full moons.</p><p>It's about time. Get your supplies together. The train is waiting at Platform 9 3/4 and the Force is with you. Always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

It is said when Ariana unexpectedly apparated from the fight, Albus breathed a sigh of relief. He stunned his brother and grasped Grindelwald’s hand. Aberforth laid there, gasping in pain, as the two of them also apparated away. 

Aberforth laid there for a few hours, unable to move, and when the crack of apparation startled him, he almost flinched. He felt cool hands touch his face and looked to see Ariana kneeling next to him, her face crumpled.

There was a word murmured and Aberforth could move again; he gathered Ariana into his arms and shuddered. It was a near thing, he knew. The spells were thick and furious during that last fight between him, his brother, and that tosspot, Grindelwald. Any one of them could have been killed. Ariana could have been hit with an avada kadevra. Things could have changed and he’d been left with just one sibling who couldn’t see past his long nose. At least he had Ariana.

*****

‘At least I have Ariana,’ murmured Aberforth as he laid down the latest report, his face grey and his eyes shadowed. He resisted the urge to put his head in his hands and weep. Albus and Grindelwald were making good on their promise for magic superiority; they were sweeping their way through Europe, devastation in their wake. There were rumours of a place being built to house half-bloods and those muggles who survived the carnage. 

‘Aberforth, I shouldn’t have had you read that before your breakfast,’ said Minerva McGonagall softly, resting a hand briefly on his shoulder.

Aberforth managed a smile. ‘I would have to read it at any rate. Best to get it over with,’ he said.

‘A bit like ripping off a plaster, is that right?’ asked Minerva, her eyes twinkling.

‘Yeah. Something like that. Has France fallen?’ he asked, his hands barely shaking as he prepared a cup of tea.

‘No. Not yet. The Resistance has pockets still fighting here and there. They’re getting as many muggles out of the wizarding districts as they can. Some are fighting alongside, refusing to leave. Beauxbatons is building its defenses. It’s asked we send help if we can,’ reported Minerva.

‘I don’t know if we can spare anyone. We have our hands full as it is,’ admitted Aberforth. A sound had him turning slightly. ‘Ariana...you have a thought?’

Ariana nodded, then bent over Aberforth’s desk, quill in hand. She wrote on a piece of parchment for a few moments, then handed it over to her brother with a brilliant smile.

Aberforth read what she’d written and nodded. ‘Minerva, can you firecall Yoda? I need to talk to him.’

He handed the parchment over to Minerva who read it, smiled approvingly at Ariana, and went over to the fireplace. She threw in some powder and called out, ‘Master Yoda! Are you available?’

‘Available I am, Mistress McGonagall. Help you, I may if you wish it,’ replied Yoda.

‘Could you step through? Aberforth and I would like to arrange a meeting with you,’ requested Minerva.

‘Pleased to do so, am I. Stepping through,’ said Yoda and Minerva backed up. The fireplace flared and then, the small being walked across the floor to smile up at Minerva, his hands grasping a staff.

Yoda wasn’t a house elf. He wasn’t human nor did he have any goblin ancestry. He was green with strong, sturdy legs and was about as tall as Professor Flitwick. He carried his staff with him at all times, his wand tucked into its holster on his wrist. He dressed in robes of dark grey.

Ariana went over and bent down, hugging Yoda gently. Yoda patted her on her shoulder and smiled at her. 

‘So. Ask me to come here, you did. Information and questions for me, have you?’ he asked her.

Ariana nodded.

‘Very well. Bring anyone to this meeting, desire you? Head of Houses wish you to invite?’ suggested Yoda.

Aberforth and Minerva looked at each other. Ariana tilted her head and made an inquiring noise.

‘Yes. Yes, I do believe this requires some long range planning and strategy,’ said Aberforth slowly. ‘Minerva?’

‘I agree, Aberforth. I’ll call for them. Shall we make this a morning breakfast meeting, then?’ asked Minerva, pausing before she began the Patronus spell.

‘Yes. I’ll ask the house elves to make a feast. They’ll be pleased,’ smiled Aberforth. ‘Any requests, Master Yoda?’ 

‘Fond am I of kippers and toast,’ answered Yoda. 

‘That shall be added to the menu,’ promised Aberforth. He sent his own Patronus with instructions to the house elves.   
Minerva waved her wand and drew up some chairs around a long table. After she did so, Yoda walked over and sat down as did Ariana. Aberforth joined them and Minerva sat to Aberforth’s right. 

There was a knock at the door and Aberforth called out, ‘Come in,’ and the heads of Houses from Hogwarts filed in. First through the door was Pomona Sprout, head of Hufflepuff and professor of Herbology. Next was Filius Flitwick, head of Ravenclaw and professor of Charms. After Filius came in Tom Riddle, head of Slytherin and professor of Defense Against Dark Arts. Tom closed the door and took a seat along with his colleagues.

‘Do you wish for anyone to join us, Yoda? Perhaps another master or two?’ asked Aberforth.

Yoda nodded his head. ‘Wise that would be. A moment, if you will.’ He crinkled his brow and then nodded again. ‘Joining us will be Master Mace Windu, Master Qui-Gon Jinn, and Master Obi-Wan Kenobi shortly.’

There was another knock on the door and a small parade of house elves came in, bearing covered dishes, plates, silverware, and cups. Bottles of pumpkin juice bobbed along behind them. They efficiently set the table and put the covered dishes and pumpkin juice on it as well. The head house elf looked at Aberforth who handed him a small bag. He bowed his thank you and they left, closing the door behind them.

There was a flare from the fireplace and the three men walked out, brushing soot off their shoulders and nodding at everyone. There was a pause as everyone pushed back from the table, the table was lengthened and chairs were added with a flick of Minerva’s wand. 

‘Now,’ said Aberforth, when everyone was seated and pleasantries had been exchanged. ‘Let us eat and discuss a great many things. Albus and Grindelwald are making their way from France and heading up to Germany. I do believe they plan on coaxing Durmstrang to join their side. That would be grievous to our efforts. We have a new school year coming up as well. I do believe there are some children who are of particular interest to us. Let’s begin.’


	2. Chapter One- part one- Welcome to Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Leia are excited to go to Hogwarts.
> 
> Han, Lando, and Chewie declare a pact.
> 
> The Marauders, Lily Evans, and Severus Snape also get ready for their first year at Hogwarts.
> 
> Where will they all be sorted?
> 
> Only the Sorting Hat knows for certain and it certainly isn't going to reveal anything before it's time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My pardon...I posted the wrong chapter and oh my gosh. So here's the correct chapter. And there will be another after that and then the chapter I posted by mistake. It'll make a lot more sense. whew. That's what happens when I post stuff during finals week...
> 
> You'll recognize some familiar people from both the Star Wars and Harry Potter universe...that's part of the fun!
> 
> Thanks for the kudos and comments...always makes me happy to see you enjoy what I've written!
> 
> As always, thanks to my awesome beta, Aphrodite_mine for making sure it's all in tip top shape. :)

**Skywalker household**

‘Mom! Mom, Luke hid my robes! I can’t find them,’ cried Leia, her hands balled into frustrated fists.

Padme sighed. Ever since they’d gone to Diagon Alley and then come back, Luke had been twisted tighter than a top. He constantly carried his wand around, much to the amusement of his godfather, Obi-Wan Kenobi. He’d went on and on about the Quidditch brooms and was enamoured of his owl, who he’d named Beru after his beloved aunt. His energy bubbled up and over and this meant he took to tormenting his twin with special delight.

‘Luke! Luke, give your sister her robes back. We are going to the train tomorrow and she wants to be packed and ready to go,’ instructed Padme, summoning her best queen voice.

‘Awww….’ whined Luke but did as was instructed, handing Leia a crumpled mass of fabric.

Leia burst into tears. ‘You _ruined_ them, you jerk!’ she cried, shaking out the robe. ‘They’re all messed up now and everyone is going to laugh at me.’

Luke shrugged. ‘Why you so worried about everyone, Leia? You’re so smart, they are going to know better than to mess with you. It’ll be OK, you’ll see. You’ll sort Ravenclaw for sure, just like Master Yoda or Master Windu would. Well, if they had gone to Hogwarts,’ he amended. ‘How cool would that be?’

Leia sniffed. Padme shook her head and hid a grin. Leave it up to Luke to know how to calm his sister down and reassure her. Even when he was doing his level best to exasperate her.

‘Momma...do you think I’ll sort Ravenclaw?’ asked Leia, her brown eyes seeking validation, meeting Padme’s own.

‘The sorting hat will know where you would fit best,’ answered Padme, taking Leia’s robe and twisting her mouth into a moue. ‘But I wouldn’t be surprised. Anywhere you sort is fine, Leia. I’m just happy you are going to Hogwarts. You will still have instruction with Obi-Wan, of course. The Masters do not want you to become lax in your lessons.’

With a quiet murmur, the robes became unwrinkled, smooth, and neatly folded, looking as it did the day it came from the shop.

Leia crowed delightedly. ‘Thank you, momma!’ she cried out, flinging her arms around Padme before taking her robes and darting away.

Luke’s mouth was still open when Padme turned to him. He closed it with a gulp and shuffled his feet. ‘I knew you’d fix it, momma. They look even better than they did at the shop.’

Padme laughed. ‘Go on, you charmer. Your dad wants to talk to you. I want your things packed in your trunk and ready to go. We’ll leave early in the morning.’

Luke nodded, hugged his mother for a moment, then ran off, yelling for Anakin.

*****

**Calrissian Household**

‘Jesus….you big walking carpet, what the hell?’ groused Han, pushing Chewbacca aside so he could get to his trunk.

Chewbacca barked amusement then growled out a few sentences quickly. Chewbacca and his family were Wookies, tall creatures covered in fur and whose native tongue required either translation charms or knowledge of how to speak and comprehend Wookie to communicate.

Han and Lando were amongst the few humans who were fluent in Wookie. In instances like this, Han wished he didn’t know what Chewbacca was grousing about.

Han shook his head. ‘I’m not going to watch my mouth. Like anyone doesn’t know I say what I want. Lando’s used to it by now.’

Lando rolled his eyes. ‘I’m used to it but my father isn’t. You should have seen the look last night at dinner when you said, “Merlin’s saggy balls.”’ I was ready to run from the table.’

Han flapped a hand at him. ‘Pureblood manners and all that. La de da, your purebloodedness. Look, when we get to Hogwarts, we gotta make a pact or something.’

‘What kind of pact?’ asked Lando, curious. He put the last of his items into his trunk and shut it, sliding it to rest beside the door.

‘That no matter what house we sort into, we’re still going to be friends. Even if you sort into Hufflepuff,’ teased Han.

‘Nothing wrong with Hufflepuff. They got that all-around bad ass vibe down right. It’s the other houses that are kinda wonky,’ replied Lando. ‘Father expects Slytherin, of course. It’s probably where I’ll end up so I can get things done without interference.’

‘Yeah?’ asked Han. ‘Like what things?’

‘Things,’ said Lando, twitching a shoulder. ‘Haven’t you been paying attention to the talks at dinner? Dumbledore and Grindelwald are on the move again. Father is incensed they’re being so incautious. He says they need to be more careful, like in the early years.’

‘What do you mean, the early years?’ asked Han, his curiosity piqued.

Lando sighed. ‘Way back...when Dumbledore and Grindewald fought Headmaster Aberforth, they went away after the battle. Headmaster Aberforth and Ariana took up residence at Hogwarts for protection. He taught there for a little while and then became Headmaster. Dumbledore and Grindelwald hid for a long time.’

‘Does anyone know why?’ asked Han.

‘There’s been some whispers. I think people are either unsure or they don’t want to talk about it. My father says they need to exercise caution. He says they’re getting too over confident,’ said Lando.

‘Wait… your father supports those two? Lando,’ murmured Han, careful to keep his voice down.

‘It’s magic stuff, you know. Grindelwald has always been about the superiority of those with magic over those without. Father is, too. You haven’t been paying attention,’ said Lando, his voice barely above a whisper.

Chewbacca’s voice was decidedly lower in pitch as well; he grumbled a few phrases.

‘Yeah. I know, Chewie. Your presence is barely tolerated and I’m sorry. You’re _my_ friend and I didn’t think you’d be treated so poorly. I’ll make it up to you. I will,’ promised Lando, his mouth firming.

‘Buddy. Whatever you got in mind, I’m in. You don’t believe in all that, do you?’ asked Han, anxious for the first time. His own lineage wasn’t as pure as Lando’s. His mother was muggle and his father was pure-blooded Corellian. Han had been thrilled to get his Hogwarts letter and his parents were happy for him. He wouldn’t allow anyone to hurt his mother or her parents.

‘No. I don’t. It’s stupid but I gotta be careful. Look at what’s going on in the Black house. Sirius has to be more careful but he’s always been a flashy ass,’ complained Lando.

‘True. He’s a lot of fun, though, isn’t he?’ asked Han, flashing a grin. 

‘He is. OK, let’s make that pact. Together no matter what. And I’ll let you in on what I want to do. Gotta swear yourselves to secrecy,’ warned Lando.

‘I’m in. And I swear to never betray you, Lando,’ said Han.

Chewbacca nodded his head and growled a few words.

Lando grinned at them both. ‘Excellent. Chewie, you packed? Let’s get our trunks pushed over here and I’ll tell you a few things.’

*****

Morning at Platform Nine and Three-Quarters came quickly and the platform was filled with people. Children ran around, stowing their trunks, carrying their owls or rats or cats in their arms. Parents fussed, dried tears, and waved at their children, blinking back tears of their own. The train huffed great plumes of steam and gleamed gold and red in the morning light.

Anakin held Leia’s hand as they walked down the platform. He glanced down at his daughter, her hair done up in braids just like her mother. Time had flown by so fast; he remembered when she and Luke were born. Twins. It still amazed him and he glanced over at his son, whose hand was firmly in his mother’s, and was chattering excitedly to her. Anakin smiled. He remembered Shmi taking him to the Jedi academy for the first time. She was so proud of him and he waved to her until he couldn’t see her standing there, waving back. 

Anakin wondered where Obi-Wan was. He said he’d be at the station to see them off and he hadn’t made an appearance yet. Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru had firecalled the previous evening, talking to Luke and Leia and wishing them well. Beru was still thrilled Luke had named his dark brown owl after her. Owen was fussing over Leia, asking her if she was ready and if she wouldn’t mind a package from them. Shmi had talked to them as well, her dark eyes gleaming with pride. 

Anakin watched Luke and Leia stow their trunks and get ready to climb onto the train. He turned when he heard his name called. 

‘Anakin! Anakin, sorry I’m late!’ called out a familiar voice. Obi-Wan Kenobi came running up to them, frustration on his face. ‘I got a last minute firecall and had to take it. I finally said I had to go and I’d catch up later. Where are the twins?’

‘Here I am, godfather!’ cried Luke, running into Obi-Wan’s arms.

Obi-Wan grunted with the impact and Anakin felt a rueful kinship. Luke had grown the past summer and wasn’t a small boy anymore.

Leia stood nearby, waiting her turn. After Obi-Wan hugged Luke, he turned to Leia and hugged her tight as well.

‘Ready for Hogwarts, then? Don’t forget, I’ll be coming up every week to go over training. That will not be neglected,’ said Obi-Wan.

‘Yes, I’m ready,’ said Luke. He glanced at the train.

‘Me, too. It’ll be good to see you every week,’ commented Leia, her glance following her brother’s as children started embarking.

‘You’re a diplomat in training,’ said Obi-Wan, smiling at Leia. ‘I’ll see you next week, then. Be sure to owl your parents about the sorting. We all want to know where you’re placed.’

‘I will,’ said Leia. ‘I’ll remind Luke.’

‘Hey!’ exclaimed Luke but with a rueful grin.

‘Last call, children!’ said Padme and they ran to her, both of them putting their arms around her waist. She put her face close to theirs and whispered something.

Anakin watched, his eyes stinging. He heaved a sigh and Obi-Wan put a hand on his shoulder.

‘It’s hard, the first time. They’ll be home for hols before you know it,’ said Obi-Wan. ‘You’ll just be getting used to a quiet home and then they’ll descend upon you. Often times, with friends,’ he reminded and Anakin smiled.

‘Good memories. Thanks for being here, Obi-Wan. We all appreciate it. Padme is going to take this hard,’ said Anakin.

Padme lifted her head and kissed Luke and Leia then stepped back, pressing her lips together.

Anakin bent down and swept both of them up into his arms. ‘Be good. Listen to your professors. Get to know Hagrid. He’s tops. And owl us, let us know where you end up. We’re proud of you, your mother and I. We’ll see you at hols.’

Luke wiggled free and flung himself at Obi-Wan who hugged him tight. Leia stayed in her father’s arms a little longer, clinging to him. Obi-Wan gently took her, hugging her tight and helping her onto the train beside Luke.

There was a shriek of iron and the whistle blew. Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Padme stepped back as the train began to move.

Luke and Leia waved at them until they could no longer see them.

‘Well,’ said Obi-Wan, smiling to see Anakin’s shoulders droop and Padme’s face crumple. ‘Why don’t we go have some tea? I might even spring for some chocolate biscuits.’

‘That sounds lovely, ‘said Padme. She took her husband’s hand and Anakin leaned over and kissed her on the top of her head.

‘I might even be able to convince Qui-Gon and Mace to join us. They’ll be eager to hear how things went,’ said Obi-Wan.

‘That’d be great,’ said Anakin. ‘Thanks, again, Obi-Wan.’

*****

Luke and Leia gazed about them in wonder. The boat ride from the train station was amazing. They liked Hagrid immediately; he was a half-giant, they knew, and had finished school at Hogwarts. He’d traveled a bit but came back to help out on the grounds at Aberforth’s request. He knew some pretty strong defensive spells to protect the school; it was rumoured only Flitwick and Riddle knew more. He didn’t look threatening but they knew better; looks were deceiving.

Now, they were standing with the other first years inside the castle, waiting for entrance into the Great Hall. They could hear the other older students inside, talking to one another. 

Luke stepped to the side and bumped into another boy. The boy turned, quirked a half smile at Luke and said, ‘Well, well. If it isn’t a country boy come to get some education at Hogwarts.’

Leia bristled and glared at him. ‘Who made you king of everything? We’re _all_ here to get an education. Even you,’ she sniffed, looking him up and down.

‘Pardon me, your highness,’ laughed the boy, his hazel eyes gleaming with humor at her. ‘I see I’ve been put in my place.’

Another girl spoke up, her hair a deep auburn with dark cherry red highlights in the torch light. ‘Doesn’t look like it’d be too hard to do,’ she said, smiling at Leia who smiled back.

The boy standing next to her, a dark haired boy with a prominent curved nose and a scowl on his face, laughed. 

Before another word could be exchanged, the doors opened and Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Head Mistress of Hogwarts, stepped out and looked at the children.

‘Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Minerva McGonagall. You shall come inside and be sorted. After the sorting hat determines which house you belong in, you shall join your new house mates at your table. Points may be given for exemplary school work and cooperation. Points may also be taken away and detention given for infractions and poor school work. Each house has its own attributes, each house has something to teach any one of you. I am head of Gryffindor house as well as the Deputy Head Mistress of Hogwarts. I may see some of you in Gryffindor tower. Now, come inside. The sorting shall take place, immediately,’ said Minerva.

The children followed her inside, walking past the rows of tables with the banners of each house above the tables. Their eyes lingered at the magical ceiling above them; they knew it was spelled to recreate the weather outside. The night was clear and the stars could be seen twinkling outside so the inside ceiling looked as though it was lit up by the night sky. 

They stood at the base of the raised platform where the professors sat at a long table. There was a stool and a hat was placed upon it. The hat was old and raggedy looking. It was a dark brown colour and as Luke and Leia gazed at it in puzzlement, its side opened up and a mouth appeared in the seams.

‘Welcome to Hogwarts. I am the sorting hat and I shall sort you into your proper house. It won’t be difficult to do. You shall come sit here, put me on your head, and I shall take a peek inside, see how you tick, what you dream, what you most wish to be. When I make the announcement clear, you shall join your new house mates at your table. Much luck!’ the hat said, ceasing to talk and looking like a hat again.

Minerva took out a long scroll and opened it. She called out the first name and a young girl sat on the stool, taking the hat and putting it on her head. After a minute, the hat declared, ‘Hufflepuff!’ and the girl got down, running to the Hufflepuff table and receiving congratulations from her house mates there.

‘That’s not too bad, then,’ whispered Luke. ‘Wonder what it’s going to say to you and me.’

Leia shrugged. ‘We’ll find out soon enough. Shhh, I want to see who else gets sorted.’

They watched as the young dark red-haired girl (Evans, Lily) was sorted into Gryffindor. A sandy brown haired boy with light brown eyes (Lupin, Remus) was also sorted into Gryffindor. There was a mussy dark brown haired boy (Potter, James) who was sorted into Gryffindor as well. 

Leia shifted from foot to foot. The sorting wound on and before she knew it, she was called to sit on the stool. She picked up the hat and put it on her head.

‘Well, well, what do we have here,’ murmured the hat next to her ear. ‘A thirst to prove one’s self but a keen mind that values knowledge and learning above all else. You must belong to--’ and here, Leia’s breath caught as the hat shouted, ‘Ravenclaw!’

She hopped off the stool after taking off the hat and beamed as she walked over to the Ravenclaw table. She heard Luke whistling madly in celebration and her smile widened. She hastily greeted her new housemates before turning to watch her brother being sorted.

‘Gryffindor!’ the hat shouted and Luke grinned, taking off the hat and loping over to the Gryffindor table to sit next to a dark haired boy whose name was Sirius Black and on the other side, Lily Evans sat, both welcoming him to the table.

The dark haired boy (Snape, Severus) who had been standing next to Lily was sorted into Slytherin. He slouched over to the table and was greeted by a silver haired older boy. He looked over at Gryffindor and stared at Lily.

The boy who had insulted her brother strutted to the chair and sat on it, the hat perched on his head at a rakish angle. The hat took a few moments and then shouted, ‘Gryffindor!’ He put the hat back down on the chair and walked over to the table, giving his new housemates a hello.

Leia sniffed and turned back to her table, startled to find a Wookie staring at her intensely. She’d never met a Wookie before; she had been studying the Wookie language and was hoping she’d one day be able to meet one to talk to and get to know.

She said a formal greeting in Wookie and smiled to see the startled look cross the Wookie’s face. 

The Wookie responded and Leia nodded her head. The Wookie laughed.

‘I’m Chewbacca. Pleased to meet you,’ said Chewbacca as he put forth a paw.

Leia grasped it eagerly and shook it.

‘I’m Leia! Leia Skywalker. My twin brother is over there at Gryffindor. He was sure I’d be sorted Ravenclaw. Good thing I didn’t bet him on it!’ exclaimed Leia, grinning.

Chewbacca barked laughter again and he squeezed Leia’s hand gently before letting it go. He looked past her and Leia turned to see whom he was looking at with his wide grin and sparkling dark brown eyes.

The boy who had called her ‘your highness’ was staring at them with a look of consternation. Leia smiled sweetly at him, flicked her braid behind her back, then turned back to Chewbacca. Father was right, Leia mused to herself. Revenge was a dish best served cold.

*****

Han forced himself to stop staring at the long braided hair of the girl who’d dismissed him with barely a glance. He looked at Chewbacca instead who was leaning over the table and conversing with her, his paws moving in enthusiastic gestures. Traitor.

He looked down the table to see the sibling of the girl. Studied him. He had blond hair with sky blue eyes. His cleft chin was currently balanced in his hand as he listened to Sirius Black of all people regaling him with a story.

Sirius nudged him (Luke, that was his name, Luke) and Luke laughed and Han about died when Sirius slung a companionable arm around his neck. 

Han looked over to the Slytherin table to see Lando ensconced with his housemates. He was listening to a silver haired older boy talk and Han could tell Lando was drinking in all the information he could. Slytherin was indeed Lando’s house and Han wondered when he’d have time to compare notes. 

At the moment, though, he hadn’t any notes to compare. He was sitting here, mulishly poking food about his plate, and sulking because his two best friends were laughing it up at their respective tables and he was watching farm boy steal all the best possible friends away.

‘Aren’t you hungry?’ asked a quiet voice and Han glanced up, startled, to meet brandy coloured eyes.

‘I… kind of. I ate some sweets from the trolley,’ confessed Han.

‘I had a huge chocolate bar. It might have been a mistake. I’m Remus. Remus Lupin. You are?’ asked Remus.

‘Han Solo. You aren’t hungry either, then?’ asked Han.

Remus shrugged. ‘I’ve never had a big appetite. I’ll be starving for breakfast, though. And then, eat a light lunch and maybe a big supper. The food here is pretty good.’

‘It’s all right. I wish there was more ethnic dishes offered. Corellian food is spicy but it’s really good,’ shared Han.

‘I bet it is. I’ve never had it. You have Corellian blood?’ asked Remus.

‘Yeah. My dad’s side. Pure blood Corellian. My mom, not so much. He didn’t care, though. He fell in love and married her despite his family’s objections. They got over it when I was born, though. Especially when I started showing magic,’ revealed Han.

‘Sure, that’ll help things,’ agreed Remus, easily. ‘My family has muggles and purebloods mixed all over the place. I’m cousins to James and Sirius over there and, unfortunately, to Lucius Malfoy over at the Slytherin table.’

‘Which one is Lucius?’ asked Han.

‘You can’t miss him. He’s the one with the long silver hair. His family supports Dumbledore and Grindelwald though you’ll not catch them say it out in the open. It’s all very much in the family. Same with Sirius’s family. He and Andromeda are the only ones who aren’t in for any of that nonsense. Makes family dinners entertaining,’ murmured Remus, rolling his eyes expressively.

Han grinned, his good humor restored. ‘I imagine. Do you know Lando?’ he asked.

Remus nodded. ‘Yeah. His dad’s another one but I don’t think Lando is. After all, he’s friends with that Wookie at Ravenclaw’s table and that’s hardly acceptable. Our society may treat all beings as our equals but there are those of us who feel it shouldn’t be. Wizards and witches are superior to centaurs and goblins and the like. As if,’ he snorted.

‘Yeah. What would that be like, to be treated as a sub-species?’ wondered Han. ‘Gross. Chewie is just… Chewie. I’ve never thought of him as lesser than me.’

‘He’s your friend, too, right?’ asked Remus.

‘Yeah. Do you know Wookie?’ asked Han.

‘A little,’ said Remus. ‘I haven’t really had the chance to try it out.’

‘Would you like to learn more?’ asked Han his grin widening as Remus nodded enthusiastically. All of a sudden, Hogwarts looked like it’d be a great place to go after all.

*****

Dear mom and dad:

I think Luke forgot to write you so I thought I better. The sorting was really great and I sorted into Ravenclaw, just like Luke thought I would. He sorted into Gryffindor. 

I thought it might be really weird, us not being in the same house but it’s kind of nice. He can do his own thing and so can I. I’ve made loads of friends already and one of them is a Wookie! His name is Chewbacca but he said I can call him Chewie. He’s really smart and nice. I like him a lot.

I’ll write more when I have had some classes. I’m happy that Obi-Wan will be seeing me this next week. It feels odd not to have class with him every day.

There’s this other boy who was really annoying but I’m ignoring him. Chewie is amused; he says that Han is a pretty nice guy but he’s honestly a prat. He called me ‘your highness’ can you imagine that?

Anyway, I’ll write soon. Give my love to Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen. Say hi to Master Windu and Master Yoda for me. I bet they’ll be happy I’m a Ravenclaw, too.

Love,

Leia

*****

Dear mom and dad:

I bet Leia thought I’d forget to send you an owl but I remembered so hah hah!

I sorted into Gryffindor and Leia’s in Ravenclaw like that’s a big surprise. 

The food’s really OK here but I miss mom’s cooking. I think we should have more ethnic dishes. I wonder if I can ask my Head of house if that’s possible.

I’ve made loads of friends. You might know Sirius Black, James Potter, and Lily Evans. They’re brilliant and Sirius is really funny.

Some kid made fun of me. He’s in my house, too. His name is Han Solo and man, he keeps acting like that, he’s going to be alone, all right. Whatever. Remus Lupin is being nice to him which doesn’t surprise Sirius cos Sirius says Remus is nice to _everyone_ , even his tosspot relatives.

I’ll be happy to see Obi-Wan, though. I miss doing classes with him everyday. I don’t want to get behind in my training.

Tell Aunt Beru I love her and Uncle Owen, too. Say hi to Master Windu and Master Yoda, too. I bet they’re proud of Leia.

Love,

Luke

 

Anakin looked up from reading Luke’s letter and handed it over to Padme whose mouth was twitching after reading Leia’s. She’d handed Leia’s letter to Obi-Wan who, after reading it, set it aside and let loose with a belly laugh. 

Anakin picked up Leia’s letter, read it, chuckled, and said, ‘I wonder where she gets that from.’

Padme and Obi-Wan both snorted. 

‘Really, Anakin?’ chided Padme while Obi-Wan nodded.

Anakin looked at them with a half smile. ‘What?’ he teased.


	3. Chapter One- part two- Welcome to Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke, Leia, Han, Chewie, and Lando settle into the rhythms of school at Hogwarts.
> 
> Obi-Wan decides to teach not only Luke and Leia but also Han, Lando, Chewie, and a handful of other students the way of the Force and other magical knowledge.
> 
> Leia learns a needed lesson.
> 
> Lando talks to Obi-Wan about Important Matters.
> 
> And receives a letter from his father...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was split up into two parts. Going forward, the chapters may or may not be split into two parts... it all depends on how long they get as I'm writing them.
> 
> Thanks again for all of your kudos and the comments! There's going to be a lot of chapters and lots of awesome things happening.
> 
> As always, my ever loving thanks to Aphrodite_mine for her splendid beta work.

‘Han! Han! Get up! We got to get to class!’ hissed Sirius, nudging Han’s foot. 

Han groaned and winced as the sun hit his face. ‘It’s not time yet, is it?’ he asked, rolling over onto his stomach, hiding his head under his pillows.

Sirius reached over and pushed the pillows off his head. ‘It is. Why were you up so late?’ 

‘Had to finish the Potions assignment,’ muttered Han, sitting up wearily, his hair sticking up everywhere. He looked like a baffled porcupine.

‘Didn’t you ask Lily to help you? Or maybe that smart sister of Luke’s?’ questioned Sirius, perching on the edge of the bed.

‘Gah. No,’ snapped Han, sliding out of bed and throwing on his robes over his wrinkled clothes. He grabbed his books and shoved them into his satchel. 

‘OK OK, don’t get your knickers in a twist. Just throwing out a couple of suggestions,’ said Sirius, getting off the bed and swinging his own satchel over his shoulder.

‘Do we have enough time to get there?’ asked Han.

‘Yeah. Yeah, just. Let’s go,’ urged Sirius as they clambered out the portrait door and ran to class.

*****

Leia turned around to see the small disturbance at the door to the classroom. Professor Slughorn was getting something out of the supplies cabinet so he didn’t see Sirius and Han run in and take their seats, out of breath.

She turned back and traded glances with Lily, an expressive roll of the eyes. _Boys_. 

Professor Slughorn turned back, frowned slightly, and looked at the class. ‘Is it my imagination or did we suddenly gain two class members?’

Han blushed and Sirius raised his chin. ‘Did you, Professor?’ asked Sirius, his tone light.

Professor Slughorn sighed and said, ‘Gentlemen, if you would please come to class on time. It’s respectful to not only myself but to your fellow classmates. Next time, there will be points taken off from Gryffindor. From _each_ of you,’ he emphasised, looking over his glasses at them.

‘Yes, Professor,’ muttered Han, slouching down into his seat. Sirius put his head down and muttered to himself.

‘All right, class. Today, we’re going to brew a simple draught. I want you to become comfortable with measuring ingredients and following directions. It is extremely important to follow the directions exactly. Potions is a class that requires patience, keen observation, and skill. There is no luck involved here. Unless, of course, it’s Felix Felicis,’ said Professor Slughorn with a chortle and a wink. ‘That is liquid luck. We shall not attempt that until further down the road. It is a very hard potion to make. If you would gather the following ingredients from this table and follow these directions,’ and here, Professor Slughorn flicked his wand. 

Directions to the potion scrolled down the blackboard for the students to see as well as what ingredients to get for making it.

Leia got up to get the ingredients while Lily copied down the instructions on a piece of parchment. She was so intent on making sure she had everything she needed that she bumped into someone on her way back to her seat.

‘Hey… watch out, Princess, you’ll hurt something if you don’t watch where you’re going,’ said Han, steadying her with his hands.

‘I… Sorry about that,’ stammered Leia, wincing as one of the ingredients floated to the ground.

Han bent over, picked it up, and put it in her arms. ‘Careful. You’re gonna need that.’

‘Uh… thanks...’ Leia blinked at him and smiled. 

Han grinned at her then went around her to get the ingredients from the table. 

*****

The days passed by. Luke and Leia fell into a comfortable routine of classes, watching Quidditch matches, and socializing with their friends. Every week, Obi-Wan would come up to the school to instruct them further on the Master’s discipline. 

At first, it was just Luke and Leia who were in the Room of Requirement with Obi-Wan. They practiced the moves Obi-Wan demonstrated for them and began the wandless magic that was expected of them to learn. It was hard work and the twins reacted in different ways. Leia would sometimes burst into tears from frustration and Luke would take his out on the large punching bag Obi-Wan would unshrink and set up when he got there.

One evening, Luke was getting ready to leave when Han called his name. Han was actually not a bad guy once he dropped the sarcasm. He hung out a lot with Remus who seemed to have a calming effect on Han. Sirius said Remus was like that for a lot of people. Luke was grateful that Han stopped teasing him and only called him ‘Farm Boy’ in a joking manner.

‘Where you going, Luke? Remus notices you are gone each week for a few hours,’ said Han, getting up to follow Luke, Remus at his side.

‘I have to meet up with Obi-Wan,’ said Luke, waiting as the door swung open so he could leave Gryffindor commons.

‘That cool guy? He’s a Master, isn’t he?’ asked Han.

‘Yeah. He’s my godfather, too,’ boasted Luke, proudly. 

‘Obi-Wan is your godfather?’ asked Remus.

‘Yes, he is. He lives with the other Masters. He comes to continue mine and Leia’s training,’ explained Luke.

‘Did the Masters go to Hogwarts?’ asked Han.

‘No… they emigrated here a long time ago and settled in amongst the wizards and witches. They have their own magic they tap into and can do all sorts of neat things,’ explained Luke.

‘Their own magic?’ repeated Han.

‘Yeah. Master Obi-Wan says it’s the Force. It’s this… well, like wizards and witches are born with magic, right? So are those who can use the Force. They’re born with it. After some time, the witches and wizards got married with the other Masters and so there were kids born with the Force and with magic. Leia and I are like that,’ said Luke.

‘Wow. That’s… that’s really different. Good different,’ clarified Han when Luke scowled at him.

Luke grinned. ‘Yeah. Master Obi-Wan says we’re never to brag about it or act like we’re better than anyone else. That’s how to start on the path to the Dark side.’

‘Kind of like becoming a dark wizard or witch, I reckon,’ commented Han.

Luke shot him a startled glance. ‘Yeah! That’s right. I wouldn’t have thought of that. But it’s kind of the same.’

They got to the Room of Requirements and Luke walked back and forth three times, murmuring to himself. A door appeared and he opened it, pausing to look back at Han and Remus.

‘Would you guys like to come in? You can meet Obi-Wan,’ he invited.

Han and Remus shared delighted grins and jostled forward, Luke laughing at their enthusiasm as he closed the door behind them.

*

‘Are these your friends?’ asked Obi-Wan, smiling at Han and Remus who were gazing up at him with admiration.

‘Yeah. This is Han and this is Remus,’ introduced Luke. ‘Guys, this is Obi-Wan, my godfather.’

Han and Remus said hello and Obi-Wan waved them to the side, after wandlessly transforming some hanging sheets into a long couch.

Obi-Wan turned to Luke and Leia who had stared at Han and then shook her head and turned away. She did offer Remus a smile, though; Remus grinned at her back.

‘Now. Last week, we went over the basics of the defensive moves when shielding yourself against an enemy’s physical attack. This week, I shall teach you how to wandlessly protect yourself as well,’ revealed Obi-Wan.

‘Wandless magic?’ asked Remus. ‘I’m sorry. We aren’t taught that until fifth year,’ he added.

‘That late?’ asked Obi-Wan. ‘Why so late?’

‘Just how it’s done, I guess, here at Hogwarts. We learn a good deal of it. And people can get really good at it. We learn offensive and defensive spells. Hagrid knows a lot of wandless magic and so does the Headmaster and McGonagall,’ explained Remus.

‘Well,’ said Obi-Wan. He frowned slightly. ‘Would you like to learn now?’ he asked.

‘Is that allowed?’ asked Leia, frowning at a giddy Han.

‘It might be needed,’ said Obi-Wan, his voice thoughtful. He looked at Remus, eyeing the scars on his face. ‘And it might be useful in future times. I will speak to the Headmaster about it. You won’t get in trouble.’

‘I’d like to, sir,’ requested Remus, flushing a little but holding Obi-Wan’s gaze.

‘I would too, please… sir,’ added Han. ‘Would you… would you let other students learn?’ he asked, boldly.

‘Which students did you have in mind?’ asked Obi-Wan, curious.

‘Lando Calrissian, Chewbacca, Sirius Black, James Potter, and Lily Evans,’ listed Han, grinning at an astonished Leia.

‘That… that couldn’t be allowed! Master Yoda,’ began Leia, hotly, flicking an angry glance at Han before turning to Obi-Wan.

‘Leia… what is the matter? Surely you don’t wish to deny fellow students training that could help them become better witches or wizards?’ asked Obi-Wan.

Leia bit her lip and looked down at the floor.

‘Excuse us, gentlemen. We’ll be back. Luke, why don’t you start them on the warming up exercises,’ suggested Obi-Wan. Luke’s face lit up with excitement and he hustled Han and Remus over to a clear area and started warming up with them.

Obi-Wan led Leia over to a quiet corner, flicking the now abandoned couch to join them with a wave of his hand. He sat down and gestured for Leia to sit next to him. She did so, stiffly, perched on the edge of her seat.

‘Leia… what’s going on? I can sense a great turmoil in your mind,’ said Obi-Wan, softly.

Leia sighed. ‘It isn’t fair! I wanted to have this time with you and Luke and now it’s being ruined by that… that scruffy kid who calls me “Princess” and “Highness” sometimes and… I don’t want to share you!’ 

Obi-Wan hid a smile. ‘I understand. It’s threatening to have to allow others in but I am afraid it is… essential. I don’t want you to fear you’ll ever lose my attention or focus on you. You and Luke are my godchildren and I take that very seriously. It’s an honour to be your godfather and to have seen you grow up. You are always first in my hearts, no matter how many children I may teach. I’m a teacher, Leia. It’s what I’m meant to do. I’m also your godfather and that won’t ever be diluted.’

‘Promise?’ asked Leia, her eyes beseeching.

Obi-Wan put his arm around her and hugged her close. ‘That’s an easy promise to make. And just think… you’ll have more people to learn and grow with and fight alongside when you’re grown. The Order will grow and not ever die. And maybe one day, you’ll teach the next generation.’

‘Really?’ asked Leia.

‘Really. But for now, why don’t we go back and start our exercises and I’ll show you that shield spell, all right?’ asked Obi-Wan.

‘Yeah. OK,’ agreed Leia. She tucked her hand into his and smiled as he squeezed it reassuringly. She looked up at him with a twinkle in her eye. ‘Obi-Wan, if you do a demonstration, could you knock Han onto his butt? Just for instructional purposes.’

Obi-Wan roared with laughter as she giggled.

*****

It was now the end of September and the little class of students had grown. Now, not only Luke and Leia attended but also Han, Chewbacca, Lando, James, Remus, Lily, Sirius, Andromeda, Ted Tonks, Frank Longbottom, and Alice. 

Obi-Wan upped his visits to twice a week, once to teach and another to spend time with his godchildren. Sometimes Luke wanted to hang out with him, sometimes he didn’t but Leia always did. She would take walks with him by the lake or on the edges of the Forbidden Forest. They’d sometimes stop in at Hagrid’s hut for a chat. 

Leia’s jealousy faded away; she began to look forward to the sessions. She eagerly learned the physical skills Obi-Wan taught as well as the nonverbal magic. 

Luke wasn’t as quick as Leia in picking up the nonverbal magic but his spells had the strength of a battering ram. If he wasn’t careful or got too enthusiastic, there would be a visit up to Madame Pomfrey and a stern lecture.

Remus, James, Sirius, and Andromeda took to the discipline like ducks to water. They all were about equal in their abilities. Obi-Wan privately wondered if their shared genetic lines influenced them.

Chewbacca easily proved those who wanted to believe in human superiority wrong; he was just as capable as his human friends in keeping up. He, too, had a strength that was punishing. He also was better at nonverbal magic than most anyone in the group.

Frank and Alice did well. They liked to pair up with Ted who also held his own despite not being a pure blood and with Lando who was a pure blood.

Lando worked hard every session. He was determined to learn as much as he could and usually paired with Leia on practice runs. They complemented each other and Obi-Wan could see a partnership already blossoming.

Lily also worked hard, pairing up with Han who liked the redhead. They would encourage each other to meet personal goals and challenges. Lily was excellent at nonverbal wandwork. Han was the more physical of the two; Obi-Wan could see them working well together in the future.

The students practiced under Obi-Wan’s watchful eye and while he taught, disciplined, praised, and corrected, he thought about the world outside of Hogwart’s.

Dumbledore and Grindelwald had gone to ground again. They made their way up to Germany and then angled their way towards the Scandinavian countries. Aberforth feared they were making alliances along the way. He also knew they were headed up to Durmstrang, the school for witches and wizards in the area. 

There had been a brief, bloody skirmish outside of Poland. The Resistance was holding their own until Dumbledore sent his Patronus across the field; the great Phoenix screamed its vengeance and destruction as it fell upon the fighters. After the devastation, no one else challenged the pair as they made their way into Norway. 

After that, there hadn’t been a word from the Northern region. Not even a whisper from their allies. Aberforth had been sending owls and firecalling the Indigenous people he knew up there; he didn’t trust the pure blood wizarding families. There had been a brief message, letting him know that Dumbledore and Grindelwald were indeed near Durmstrang but there had been silence ever since.

Obi-Wan had attended meetings at Hogwarts with his fellow Masters. They were amused and then interested in the fact he was teaching a flock of students the ways of the Order. Aberforth and Minerva thought the combined training would be beneficial in the future. Ariana only smiled when asked her opinion.

Now, he clapped his hands and the students stopped sparring, standing to attention as they’d been taught.

‘Good… I’m well pleased at your efforts so far. It’s time for you to head back to your dormitories. I’ll see you next week,’ he told them.

Amidst a chorus of goodbyes, most of the students rushed out the door, Luke and Leia amongst them, chattering amongst themselves. 

Obi-Wan began to cast cleaning spells when he noticed he wasn’t alone. Han, Chewbacca, and Lando were standing there, waiting for him to notice them.

‘Can I help you gentlemen with something?’ he asked, sensing a fine tension amongst the three.

‘Sir… can you tell us what Dumbledore and Grindelwald are up to?’ asked Lando.

‘Aren’t you getting the news from your home?’ asked Obi-Wan, observing the dark flush beneath Lando’s skin.

‘They talk about them in the Slytherin common rooms. They talk about how they’re going to keep the muggles in their place. They talk about a place called Nurmengard,’ whispered Lando, his eyes on the ground.

Obi-Wan kneeled in front of him, looking into his eyes. ‘Lando… how did you hear about this? From whom?’

‘Lucius Malfoy. Bellatrix Black. The LeStrange brothers,’ recited Lando.

‘I see. Those are some pure blood families right there. And yours is too, Lando. Your father?’ asked Obi-Wan, as delicately as he could.

Lando flushed even more and his nostrils flared. ‘He is the very same. He treats magical creatures poorly and he wants a society where it’s wizard and witches first, muggleborns and half-bloods next, then magical creatures dead last. He would welcome Dumbledore and Grindelwald like heroes at our home. Let them eat at our table!’ Lando spat.

Chewie, after giving Lando a worried glance, spoke at length, his voice rising and falling.

Obi-Wan nodded. ‘You’d be in grave danger if they knew you believed differently, Lando. Your father would be most upset.’

‘I know. I’m toeing the line for now. But I’m not going to be any part of that. Chewie is just as equal as me. He knows just as much magic and he’s really good at it. They’re killing muggles, aren’t they, Obi-Wan? They’re building a place to house them and make them work… and they can kill them if they want, if they’re not useful. Just like that muggle did in the forties, right, Obi-Wan?’ asked Lando.

Obi-Wan sighed. ‘Nurmengard’s been around since the forties, Lando. It might be where Hitler got his idea. We hadn’t been aware of it. We didn’t know of its existence for a long time.’

‘So what _are_ you doing? I know the Resistance has been fighting them. They’ve been mostly losing,’ revealed Lando.

‘It’s very much an uneven fight,’ agreed Obi-Wan. He shifted so he was sitting on the floor and Han, Lando, and Chewie sat in a half circle around him.

‘So you guys are coming up with a plan, right?’ asked Han, leaning forward.

‘There has been some discussions,’ said Obi-Wan, slowly. ‘As much as I admire your wanting to know details, this is not--’ 

‘Do you know how things go about in Slytherin?’ interrupted Lando fiercely, his eyes on Obi-Wan’s.

‘No. But I think I better learn,’ murmured Obi-Wan.

‘It’s about knowledge and power. It’s about bettering one’s self, one’s family. It’s about loyalty to one’s own. My own are Han and Chewie. We’ve known each other since we were very small. When these others go on about Dumbledore and Grindelwald and what they’re doing and what they’re planning, I’m there to listen. I can tell you or Han or Chewie can if I can’t, what’s being said behind closed doors. They’re not going to tell Professor Riddle. They might tell him _some_ things but he’s not a pure blood. He’s not one of their own.’

‘That makes sense. Tom did say that he’s only getting bits and pieces of information from his Slytherin students,’ said Obi-Wan.

‘Exactly. He doesn’t go on about Dumbledore or Grindelwald. He doesn’t praise them. He says nothing and what he teaches in the Defense Against Dark Arts class goes against what the pure blood families are supporting. It’s not going to work that way. You’ll learn nothing if Professor Riddle is your only source,’ said Lando, confidently.

‘So what are you proposing, then, young Calrissian?’ asked Obi-Wan.

‘I need to know what you need to know. So when I hear things, I know what to pass on and what to ignore. I can ask questions. I can show enthusiasm for the topics I need to know about. I can give you information you’ll never get, otherwise,’ bargained Lando.

‘You’re a young boy, Lando. I don’t want to put you at risk,’ argued Obi-Wan.

‘My friends are at risk, too. Look, I can do this. I’ve been raised this way. This isn’t… it wouldn’t be like asking a Hufflepuff to do it. No offense to Hufflepuffs, of course. This is the Slytherin way and I’m a Slytherin as is my family. If anything, my father will be proud of me for finally taking interest in what could benefit our family,’ murmured Lando.

‘I don’t like it. And I’m going to have to talk it over with Headmaster Aberforth and your head of House as well, Lando. Not to mention Master Yoda and Qui-Gon. We have no intention of using children in this war,’ said Obi-Wan, sternly.

Lando smiled a twisted smile, a smile that would haunt Obi-Wan for years after. ‘It’s too late, Obi-Wan. There is no choice, anymore.’

*

Lando flung himself down into a chair next to Lucius Malfoy, ignoring the twitch of the older boy’s shoulder. 

He bit into an apple and glanced around the room. ‘Where is everyone?’ he asked.

‘I’m not their keeper,’ retorted Lucius.

‘Of course not,’ responded Lando, smoothly. ‘Just… I’d heard there was news on Dumbledore and Grindelwald. Thought perhaps everyone would be talking about it.’

Lucius sat up straighter and looked at him. ‘What news have you heard?’ he asked.

‘Only that Nurmengard is being expanded,’ said Lando carelessly, glancing upwards at the incredulous boy.

‘How… how did you know that?’ demanded Lucius, his voice a fierce whisper.

‘I hear things. And father sent me an owl,’ shrugged Lando. It was true; his father had sent him an owl that morning. 

Lucius looked unwillingly impressed. ‘ _My_ father hadn’t heard that news until this afternoon. And you knew since this morning? Why hadn’t you said anything?’

‘I didn’t want to go above my place. I’m just a firstie. Who’s going to listen to me?’ asked Lando, logically, widening guileless eyes up at Lucius.

Lucius smiled. ‘I will. When you hear such news, you come straight to me, you hear? I want to make sure I’m current with anything concerning Dumbledore or Grindelwald or both. Is that understood?’

‘Yes,’ replied Lando. 

‘Good. Good. Well done, Lando. Well done. I’ll pass that news along,’ said Lucius. He excused himself and left the room.

Lando supposed he went to owl his father the news. He rolled his eyes. Consistency was his friend in this venture, he reckoned. 

He gazed into the fireplace, thinking back to the letter his father sent him that morning. The letter he’d discussed with Han and Chewie. The letter that had him sick in the loo for an hour before classes began.

‘Dear Lando:

I understand you are doing well in your classes. Your Head of House tells me you are performing far above expectations. That pleases me. I expect nothing less than the very best from you.

I’d also heard word you were doing some extra credit classes. I’d been told you were in the presence of that fool, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Do be careful, Lando. Those Masters and their Order are archaic teachings that will not aid you on our path to greatness and will not bring honour to our family. I approve of you learning more than your fellow students; do not press any further.

I have news that delighted me and I wish to share with you so you may be the first to share with your housemates. I’ve received confirmation that Nurmengard is not a fancy made up by some pure blood’s wishful thinking. It is very very real. It has been in operation for quite some time. 

Too bad that short-sighted muggle with the odd moustache had to copy it and then ruin everything. He was doing our world a favour, getting rid of half bloods and muggleborn. He wiped out a decent amount of muggles as well. Well, what do you expect from a muggle?

There are muggles working within and without Nurmengard. They do the work of slaves, I am told. And when they are no longer useful, they are put down like the vermin they are. They breed so indiscriminately. One muggle dies, another ten takes its place. This is no great loss.

So do pass this along to the worthiest of your housemates. I’m sure they’ll be pleased and your esteem amongst them will grow. I suggest young Lucius Malfoy as the go to person.

Take care. And remember, tread carefully with Obi-Wan Kenobi. What I giveth, I can taketh away.

Your father

**Author's Note:**

> Please give all the love to my beta, aphrodite_mine for her excellent work.
> 
> A shout out to my geek friends who helped me uh, sort out the Houses of the Star Wars characters. You are all awesome!
> 
> This is going to run from year one to year seven with the battle at the end. It's going to be many chapters; I will add characters as they are introduced and become key players. Minor characters will have cameos but may not be added to the big roster.
> 
> There will be a decent amount of canon involved but some pretty damn important divergences from both universes--you'll know when you see them.
> 
> In this fic, the Jedi are an order of magic using bad asses; think of monks with magic. In this world, they are allowed to get married and have children. 
> 
> I'll update as regularly as I can. I have it all plotted out but full time school, other commitments, and raising teen age sons may take precedence.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcome. It feeds the plot bunny nicely!


End file.
